Here They Come Hogwarts
by unlucky XIII
Summary: Well Hogwarts may not be standing after this after all Ed, Greed/Ling, Heinkel, and Darius are going to Hogwarts Greed/Ling x Ed
1. Chapter 1

This will be YAOI Greed/ling x Ed so ya

I own nothing

~GREED~

All of Hogwarts was curious.

All the teachers where there even the new defense against the dark arts a toad like lady named Umbitch or something like that, but there were still 4 empty seats right on Dumbledore's left.

All the students, ghosts, and even the teachers where curious, especially since Dumbledore was about to finish his speech to let them eat and still had not said anything about the 4 unoccupied seats.

When Dumbledore finally got to the new staff the Umbridge thing got up to do a speech which nobody listened to except Hermione and Dumbledore.

When she was about done saying something about progress or whatever everyone heard yelling outside of the Great Hall Doors before they slammed open to reveal a group of extremely strange people.

At that point Dumbledore stood looking quite relieved "Ah you made it, I'm sorry Dolores but can your speech wait a few minutes?"

He asked Umbridge not even looking at her as he walked to the front of the teachers table to great the new people.

These were the weirdest people the students had seen so far and they had seen Madam Maxine.

The first person was an extremely short boy or girl nobody could really tell with a scowl on their face, he had long golden blond hair flying around him as he strode up to Dumbledore, he also wore a black long jacket with a white shirt underneath, black pants, and white gloves, but what caught everyone's attention was his molten gold eyes.

Before anyone could start asking each other about that another person strolled in, he looked kind of oriental and like the one before him he wore mostly all black and a long black coat, he had long black hair tied up but a long spikey bang in the front covering his right eye, and blood red eyes that to everyone's surprise if they noticed where pretty much glued to the blonds ass and a lecherous smirk, but lastly and only Hermione noticed he had a red ouroboros tattoo on his left hand.

Finally two HUGE guys walked in about the same height as Hagrid but they were both scowling one of the men had light blond hair and glasses while the other had brown hair and side burns. They both towered over there other two companions which to most of the students was quite comical.

The blond stepped up right in front of Dumbledore and then to everyone's surprise said

"Alright old men were here now where do we sit."

At that point all jaws in the great hall dropped.

Dumbledore just smiled.

"Ah mister Elric a pleasure and you never did tell me the names of your comrades?" Dumbledore asked with a kind smile that seemed to piss off the black haired guy and put the other two on edge.

At that the Elric person seemed to realize that he hadn't introduced his companions.

"Oh ya well this is Greed or Ling at times but I just call him Greling"

Elric said pointing at the black haired guy behind him who looked exasperated and stated "Its Greed right now shorty."

And with that the blond got a pissed off look on his face and the two behind them sighed before grabbing the blond as he began to scream

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'D DROWN IN A DROP OF WATER!"

He continued to rant and rant while his three other companions just rolled their eyes.

The Greed guy turned to Dumbledore with what anyone would call an evil smirk.

"How bought we start this again I'm Greed, the shorty's Ed, and those two are Heinkel and Darius."

Greed said smoothly pointing at each person.

Most of the girls and some of the guys swooned at him and Ed.

Dumbledore smiled brighter "Ah a pleasure to meet you all, your seats are up there at the teachers table. I do hope you all enjoy your stay."

And with that Greed walked over to the teachers table with Heinkel and Darius dragging Ed with them.

Dumbledore then focused back on the students "You all must be starved so for my last announcement we will be having a new class on alchemy and I have hired Mr. Elric to be your teacher. So now tuck in."

Everyone just stared at the new alchemy professor who looked no older than 15 as he and his companions began to eat, the Greed guy a lot more than the others and anyone thought healthy.

~GREED~  
I DID IT!  
ok I haven't seen one like this so I was like I must write one so here it is.

Trust me it will get better

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. poll anouncement

ANOUNCEMENT

I don't know what to update so please vote on my poll please.

Love you all


End file.
